


Chapter Twenty, The Dementor's Kiss

by marginalia



Series: Waiting: The Prisoner of Azkaban Drabble Project [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-03
Updated: 2004-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

"I'm not convinced he had a soul for them to remove," Draco said, almost to himself. "Do you suppose they protested? Do dementors have standards for criminals?"

"A little more earth in that one," Neville said, eyeing the repotting. Then, "Sometimes I think Harry has it easy. He knows his parents are dead. But what about us? Sorry your mum lost her mind? Your father his soul? There's no sympathy card for that."

Draco is all sharp angles, but relaxing into the circle of Neville's arms he is surprised at the strength beneath the softness. Neville holds off the chill.


End file.
